


Christmas in Silk

by skylinehorizon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Christmas, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinehorizon/pseuds/skylinehorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Moved over from LJ. It was written in December 2012. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s a few days before Christmas and they’re holed up in a cheap motel just outside of Michigan when Cas turns up with that hungry, dark look in his eyes that are set on Dean. Sam leaves a few minutes later, with some mumbled story about going to get some food, and Dean gets up off the bed as soon as the door is shut.  
  
“I thought we’d try something new,” Dean says, pulling Cas close with his hands on his waist. “Sam shouldn’t be back for a little while.”   
  
Cas moves against him, pliant, and Dean latches his lips, open-mouthed, against Cas’ neck. It’s been long, too long since they’ve had this, and he’s eager to have Cas spread out beneath him on the bed with nothing but miles of skin to trace his mouth over. He sucks once, hard, against his neck and Cas moans, clutching against Dean’s shirt.   
  
“Dean,” he says, pulling back just slightly, and Dean moves back to meet his eyes. “What did you want to try?”  
  
Dean grins and pulls back to go over to his bag, rooting through it to find what he’d purchased earlier in the day. It’s not something they’ve really discussed before, but the heat in Cas’ eyes when he pulls the silk ties out are enough to let Dean know what Cas thinks of the idea.   
  
It’s not long before they’re both naked on the bed, Cas leaning up against the headboard, his eyes fixed on Dean as he moves Cas’ wrist up above his head.   
  
“You look so gorgeous all tied up,” Dean says, tightening the silk cuffs, and Cas lets out a breathy moan. Dean leans down, hovers his mouth against Cas’ soft skin, and whispers against his ear, “I’m gonna take care of you.”  
  
“Dean,” Cas pleads, arching up off the bed, his mouth parting and his pink tongue darting out to lick his lips. “Dean, please.”  
  
Dean knows that Cas is strong enough to tear his arms from the cuffs and take the headboard with it, and the fact that Cas is giving up all that power and letting Dean take charge never fails to get that fiery feeling burning deep within him.    
  
Dean moves down the bed to kneel between the spread of Cas’ legs and wraps his hand around the bottom of Cas’ dick, letting his tongue run over the head of Cas’ cock, slow and teasing, before opening his mouth and taking just the top of it in his mouth, sucking hard. Cas groans, low and deep and guttural and tugs at the silk ties, widening his legs even further. Dean pulls his mouth off with a pop, a quick tug of his hand, before taking the head of him again. Cas breathes out Dean’s name and tugs harder at the headboard, making it bang against the thin wall of the motel room.   
  
Dean smirks and takes Cas down deeper, pressing the palm of his spare hand to Cas’ stomach to stop him from lifting his hips. He takes it slow, slow enough to push Cas to the edge but not quite enough to push him the entire way.   
  
“Dean, I want to touch you. _Dean_.”  
  
He looks up at Cas, takes his mouth away long enough to grin, and says, “Patience,” before ducking his head back down and taking him in one quick, hard, suck.   
  
Cas moans above him and curls his toes against the sheets and Dean moves his mouth up and down, his tongue clever and quick as he sucks Cas hard, knows that if not for his angelic stamina in the bedroom it’d be all over too soon.   
  
He gets three fingers wet with lube before they can get to that stage and wastes no time in slipping the first one inside Cas' heat, and it’s hot and tight as Cas clenches around his finger, and knowing that soon that’s going to be his cock makes him feel almost dizzy with anticipation.   
  
“You like that, sweetheart?” he whispers, sliding in a second fingers. Cas opens up for him with a gasp, moving his hips down against Dean’s fingers. “You like me fucking you open with my fingers? Getting you wet and stretched for me to put my dick in you?”  
  
“More,” Cas bites out, and it sounds like a command, and Dean smirks as he slips another finger in, and presses light kisses against Cas’ neck.  
  
“You’re practically begging for it,” Dean says, tracing his tongue over the curve of Cas’ ear. “You think you’re ready now, baby?”  
  
“Yes,” Cas says, a growl to his voice, tugging hard at the silk ties. “Dean.”  
  
Dean chuckles, low and breathless, and slides his fingers out before moving further down the bed and getting his cock slick with lube. He has to pause, just for a moment to steady himself, before rising up on his knees. He positions himself with one hand at the bottom of his dick at Cas’ entrance and cants his hips forwards, just slightly, to tease against his hole. Cas is breathing heavy beneath him, his knees pulled up towards his chest and Dean leans forward, gives him a slow kiss, and then pushes the head of his dick in.   
  
There’s a fierce urgency in Cas’ eyes and the subtle movements of his hips, and Dean knows that whatever he does won’t hurt him, but he still likes to make the first push slow, just to tease him that little bit further, to push him closer to the edge but keep him walking that fine line. It’s as much torture for him as it is Cas, but worth it to see the desperation in Cas’ eyes, and the way he tugs harder at the silk ties above his head.   
  
Cas is laid out for him, bare and desperate and beautiful, and Dean moves his hand to run through his hair, pulling his head up to lock their lips together in a hard, messy kiss. Cas groans low and heavy against his mouth, and it’s enough to get Dean’s hips moving, and he picks up the pace to a quick, steady rhythm, the feeling of pleasure already building inside him like a spring, coiled and tight, and he’s not sure how long he can take this, not when he’s already so close to coming and Cas is staring down at him with pink, swollen lips and hooded eyes.   
  
“Harder,” Cas grits out, voice like gravel, and Cas wraps his legs around Dean’s waist, pulling him closer, and Dean goes willingly, knows that suddenly everything has shifted and Cas is in control.  
  
Cas pulls hard enough to tear the silk ties away from the headboard and wraps his arms around Dean’s body. Dean’s hips don’t let up, slamming against him again and again until Cas is losing it beneath Dean, is yelling his name, scrambling for purchase along the muscles of Dean’s back and a hot-white burst of pleasures sends Dean tipping over the edge, and he comes long and hard inside Cas.   
  
Dean pulls out slowly on shaking arms, and collapses on top of Cas before rolling over to land on his back beside him. He turns his head to see Cas staring at him, with that soft, private smile, and then he shuffles over, and rests his head on Dean’s chest.   
  
It’s not cuddling, it’s not, but he pulls Cas closer, wraps his arm around him and Cas lets out a satisfied sigh, and closes his eyes.   
  
A few minutes later, he murmurs, “Are there a lot of other things you’d like to try, Dean?”  
  
Dean huffs out a laugh and kisses the top of Cas' head. “There’s a hell of a lot we’re going to try. I was thinking we get some of that chocolate body paint shit next.”  
  
“Next time, I want to tie you up,” Cas says, sleepy, and Dean finds himself nodding, and pulling Cas tighter against him before he even has a chance to think that through. Cas opens his eyes, looks up at him, and Dean moves down for a slow, sweet kiss. Dean’s pretty sure Sam must be on his way back by now, and the room looks like a fucking tip, but right now Dean’s got his angel in his arms and he can’t find it in himself to care.


End file.
